


All Thanks to You [A Klance Fanfiction]

by TheYaoiEnthusiast



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Bisexual Lance (Voltron), Bisexual Matt Holt, Bisexual Shiro (Voltron), Cuban Lance (Voltron), Depression, Emo Keith (Voltron), F/M, Gay Keith (Voltron), High School AU, I'm winging this lol, Its Kaltenecker the cow, Jk xD, Keith and Lance are next-door neighbors, Keith has some competition, Lance as a musician is my fav lol, Lance's family are the characters from Dirty Laundry cause that fanfiction is the Klance bible, M/M, Matt Holt/Shiro - Freeform, Matt is overprotective, Maybe a beach chapter cause why not, Might be smutty idk yet lmao, Minor Hunk/Shay (Voltron), Multiple Personality Disorder, Open For Suggestions - Freeform, Original Character(s), Orphan Keith (Voltron), Other, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Protective Shiro (Voltron), Self-Harm, Shatt, Suicidal Thoughts, Texan Keith (Voltron), This isn't too dark I swear, Trigger Warning (maybe), keith is gay, klance, klance is life, lance is bi, musician lance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-30
Updated: 2018-08-16
Packaged: 2018-11-06 20:59:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 7,129
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11044227
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheYaoiEnthusiast/pseuds/TheYaoiEnthusiast
Summary: [DISCONTINUED DUE TO THE STATE OF THE FANDOM, SEE AUTHORS NOTE FOR MORE DETAILS]Keith is an orphan who moves to a small town in New Hampshire with his foster parents after being kicked out of his last few schools for 'disciplinary issues'. Keith has always been an outcast because of his multiple personalities (Dissociative Identity Disorder - previously known as Multiple Personality Disorder)  - Keith and one he likes to call 'Galra'. After starting at Voltron Academy he meets Lance, a popular yet lonely boy. Where will the story go from here?No offense is intended to anyone who reads this, also Trigger Warnings.





	1. Prologue

       Dark...everything was dark...the boy called out but heard nothing, his own voice withering. He continued to cry out but no sound escaped his lips; it was only him and the darkness, and nobody could hear his screams not even he himself. “Keith!” That was the first time he heard his name is so long, he had almost forgotten who he was. Looking up from the abyss he saw a tall lean boy with tan skin, brown hair, and blue eyes; he had strange markings near his eyes that matched the color of his eyes and wore a futuristic sort of suit with blue accents. He tried to speak, surprised to find his voice was back. “Who are you…? How do you know my name…?” The boy smiled softly. “You will understand soon enough Keith.” The boy began to leave. Noticing this, Keith began to crawl towards him only to be abruptly stopped; he was chained to the floor. “Wait don’t leave! Where am I?! Tell me who you are!” But the boy kept walking and never looked back. “Please don’t leave me with him!” He knew he was coming back and begged the boy to help him but he was gone. “Please save me…” he looked back to where he was chained to meet the gaze of a pair of glowing purple eyes. “Please...no...”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So that was the prologue, i'm just winging this so I hope it doesn't get to cancerous lol.


	2. The Beginning

    “Help me bring this inside.” The woman shoved a box into Keith’s hands then grabbed another few boxes to carry herself. “Rachel I don’t wanna be here I wanna go back to Massachusetts.” Keith said, seeming irritated. “Come on you will love it here! Me and Mark even gave you a room with a balcony!” “Wow how exciting.” He said sarcastically. Rachel sighed, biting her lip. “You never know, you might like it here Keith.” “I doubt it.” They head inside and put the boxes down in the empty space of what will soon be the living room. “This is gonna be a great new experience for all of us!” Mark said enthusiastically. “Yeah...sure…”

    After some unpacking, Keith plopped down on the bed in his new room and let his mind wander. “I wonder how long this will last…”

_     “He’s a monster!” blood splattered the walls of the cafeteria; Keith looked at his hands to see them covered in blood. “He attacked her! He's a devil's child!” “No I…” He tried to believe it wasn't him his blood-stained clothes said otherwise. “Galra...this was your doing….” He could almost feel his arms around him, tightening the chains that bound them. “It was US Keith, we are one. I am you and you are me, you can’t escape me.” _

    “Keith! Come meet our new neighbors!” He groaned and rolled over. “No thanks.” Rachel sighed “Excuse him Rosa, he's a...troubled child.” “Oh no it's ok, I hope he will befriend my son. I think they might have a lot in common.” Rosa turned to her husband who just nodded in response. “Would you two like some wine?” Rachel offered. “One glass won’t be a bad thing, sure.” As Keith laid on his bed he slipped into the depths of his mind, only to find Galra practicing knife throwing. He pulled on his chains, once again trying to escape. “Ah, Keith. What a surprise! Oh wait, you can’t leave anyway.” he glared up at Galra, he looked just like him but he had striking purple eyes. “How ironic...You are the one in control yet you are a prisoner inside your head.” “What are you planning.” He turned to face Keith, smirking. “Well last time someone almost died, I was thinking maybe this time someone could actually die.” Keith shook his head. “Not doing that.” “Ah come on Keith.” “No.” He sat down in his chair. “You're no fun.” “And you're a psychopath.” “You got me there.” Keith opened his eyes to see the ceiling of his new room and the sound of piano filling the room.

 

 **(A/N Here is the piano cover that is being played so you can understand this part better:** [ **https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=00SnIARszVM** ](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=00SnIARszVM) **)**

 

    He was a music junkie, he had merch of his favorite bands all over but this was different...it was calm, soothing, but yet painful. He could feel the emotion in the music every time a note was played. They played softly but just enough to project the emotion of the piece and make you understand, just for a second, how they felt. He closed his eyes and just listened to the music; let himself understand the person playing and took their pain upon himself. “Beautiful…” Keith had no idea who was playing but he felt connected to them somehow, like they had met before. This seemed impossible of course, but it felt probable as well. When the music ceased he laid there wanting them to continue; he wanted to know more about this person. He went onto his balcony and looked into the room, debating jumping from his balcony to theirs. The curtains were light blue and he could faintly make out a silhouette. It was a boy, maybe around his age. Feeling a wave of anxiety, Keith went back into his room. “Keith dinner!” Rachel called up to him, how long had he been talking to Galra? He looked at the clock, it had been at least two hours; time flies. “Coming!” He looked back once then went down.

   Over the next few days they finished unpacking and the house felt more like a home. Keith knew he would have to start school soon and dreaded the day when it would, he was lucky Rachel and Mark even let him have a few days instead of throwing him right into school without preparation. He was home alone, Rachel and Mark had gone to help at a soup kitchen. He heard a knock at the door and answered. “Hello?” Standing there was a woman in her 40’s. She had white hair in a tight bun and dark skin. She wore a blazer and pencil skirt that suited her perfectly. “Hi, Keith?” “I’m Keith…” “My name is Haggar, I’m the principal of Voltron Academy.” “O-Oh hi.” He shifted uncomfortably. “If it's alright, I'd like to talk with you.” “Sure come in…” They sat at the table and Keith watched as Haggar took out several papers and forms. “Keith Kogane...age 17...your record doesn't look very good Keith. Your respectful for the most part...but you’ve vandalized school property, you skipped class, and nearly killed one of your classmates.” “...” Haggar looked up from her papers and clasped her hands together, looking into his eyes. “Even though you were diagnosed with Dissociative Identity Disorder we still have to treat you the same as the other students.” “I understand.” “However-” He looked up at her. “-I can pull some strings for you. Honestly your not a bad kid just...misunderstood.” Keith knew quite well that she was lying, this is how it always was; they say they understand but then when you need them most they stab you in the back.

_“You attacked one of your classmates. You almost killed them Keith! There will be severe consequences for this.” ‘Lies, all lies.’ “You will be expelled from Redwater Academy…” ‘You lied to me.’ “...lucky for you, your disorder is the cause of all of this so you are only being put under parole…” ‘You said you were on my side.’ Her blonde hair and blue eyes seemed black to him, she was nothing special. She was just another person who had hurt him. He was ushered out of the room by his current foster parents; they looked solemn, disappointed. “I’m sorry...” “You are a devil’s child.”_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter will be productive, i swear (lmao). Also, Dissociative Identity Disorder used to be called Multiple Personality Disorder which is what it's most commonly known as but I decided to use the actual name so I wouldn't offend anyone who might have it or knows someone who has it :)


	3. Squad

   “Keith get up!” Keith groaned, rolling over to hide his face in the covers. Irritated, Mark opened his curtains letting the light right in his eyes. “Nghhhhhhhhh.” “Let's go Keith, Rachel’s making breakfast.” Sighing, he gave in and got up. He jumped in the shower then put on black jeans, a red flannel, and his fingerless gloves; after making his hair look a little less messy, he grabbed his bag and phone. He put on his black vans and went down, letting the smell of bacon fill his nostrils. “Excited for your first day Keith?” He sat down and started to serve himself. “Not really.” “Oh, come on Keith, this is a new adventure!” Mark looked up from his laptop. “You might even get yourself a girlfriend.” “Mark!” Mark laughed and Rachel looked at him and thought for a second. “...A boyfriend?” “RACHEL!” “Ok, ok. But you should at least try.” She came over with a glass of orange juice and some medicine. “Here don’t forget to take your meds.” Keith took the glass of juice and took the pills loyally. After he finished eating, he grabbed his lunch money and his stuff. “I’m heading out.” They exchanged words and then Keith went out to the bus stop; there was a group of children and teens, that were obviously all siblings, at the house next door but he dared not go over. When the bus arrived he watched them file on before getting on himself, It was packed; with all those children getting on the bus was now packed with the only seats being next to people who were the complete opposite of him, except for one spot all the way in the back next to one of the boys that was in that group of siblings. ‘It will have to do.’ he went and sat next to him, trying not to be awkward. He had tan skin, brown hair, and the bluest eyes he had ever seen; he wore a white shirt with a blue short-sleeve button up over it (which was, in fact, undone), and jeans. He was not gonna lie, this boy was REALLY hot, like SEXY hot. He could feel himself blushing and put in his earbuds; he scrolled through and picked a song by Panic! At the Disco. “I love them.” he looked up to see the boy was talking to him, he took out and earbud and replied. “Sorry, what?” “I said I like that band.” “O-Oh.” He shook Keith’s hand. “I’m Lance McClain.” “Keith Kogane.” “Are you the new neighbor?” Lance asked. “Yes, I moved here from Massachusetts with my new foster parents.” “Are you a Junior?” Keith nodded. “Let me see if we have any classes together.” They compared their schedules. “We have 3,5,6,7, and 9th period together.” Keith perked up at this, it was luck. He almost couldn't believe that he had a lot of his day with a major hottie like Lance. “We do?” “Yeah! And you share classes with Matt, Hunk, and Pidge as well.” “Who?” Lance chuckled. “You’ll like them.”

   After 5th period Keith and Lance went to lunch, Keith following him closely. The followed Lance to a table with a variety of people. “Guys this is Keith, he’s new.” A boy, by the looks of it a senior, shook his hand; he had black hair that was shaved on the sides and bangs that seemed to be dyed white. “Hi Keith I’m Takashi Shirogane, but you can call me Shiro.” “Or you can call him Space Dad!” A boyish-looking girl shouted. “ Be quiet Pidge…” Pidge shook his hand. “I’m Pidge nice to meet you, I’m a sophomore and also my pronouns are she/he/they.” “Pidge is genderfluid.” Lance stated, clarifying. “Nice to meet you Pidge.” Keith said, a bit nervously. Lance took the moment to introduce more and more people. “That’s Hunk and his girlfriend Shay.” They waved and said hi. “And this is Matt--Pidge’s brother.” Matt looked over. He looked very similar to Pidge. He was also obviously a senior and seemed to be fuming. “Sup.” Lance chuckled. “He’s also very overprotective of Pidge.” “Well someone has to protect her from Shiro!” Matt shouted. Shiro turned to him. “What’s that supposed to mean?!” They began to bicker. Keith couldn’t believe they had accepted him so quickly, they barely even knew him. “You gonna sit or what?” Lance said, patting the spot next to him. “Yeah…” Keith sat next to him, observing everyone. Everyone was different and seemed like they defied the clique expectations. Shiro was popular and athletic, Pidge was a genius, Hunk was...well Hunk, Shay was a preppy, Matt was athletic and a genius like Pidge; and Lance...Lance was popular, flirty, athletic, sma--well maybe not THAT smart, and obviously from a foreign place. He seemed to fit in with everyone. And then there was Keith, he didn’t think he fit in with anyone. ‘I should go…’ “Keith.” He turned to meet Shiro’s gaze. “It must be overwhelming, to meet all of us at once.” It was true, they were definitely a unique bunch. Somehow, he felt as though he could talk to Shiro, he gave off that understanding kind of aura. “Yeah... it is a bit overwhelming…” “Well don’t worry, you will fit in just fine.” ‘You will fit in…’ nobody has ever said that to him before, Keith was surprised to hear it. “Yeah…maybe I will…”

   After exchanging phone numbers with everyone he headed to 7th period; US History with Mr. Coran. He sat next to Hunk, who he realized he had the class with, and looked at his phone under the desk.

 

**< Voltron Squad>**

 

**[Members: Lance McClain, Katie/Pidge Holt, Takashi Shirogane, Hunk Garett, Shay Balmera, Matthew Holt, Allura Altea, Keith Kogane]**

 

***Cuban Hottie added Keith Kogane to the group chat***

 

***Cuban Hottie changed Keith’s nickname to Emo Potato***

 

**Cuban Hottie: welcome to the group chat keith!**

  
**Pidgeon: @** **Cuban Hottie** **why is his nickname “Emo Potato”.**

 

**Cuban Hottie: because he’s obviously an emo potato, duh.**

 

**Pidgeon: ok, you got me there.**

 

**Space Dad: welcome keith!**

 

**Sir Barfs-alot: I see you Keith *Sir Barfs-alot sent a photo***

**(Photo:** [ **https://goo.gl/photos/vX47E17LdPz8QeGbA** ](https://goo.gl/photos/vX47E17LdPz8QeGbA) **)**

 

**Shay aka Slay: lol**

 

**Emo Potato: whyyy**

 

**Sir Barfs-alot: why not**

 

**Shiro’s Parole Officer: shiro!**

 

**Space Dad: what matt**

 

**Shiro’s Parole Officer: can you get me a soda**

 

**Space Dad: are you fucking serious right now, did you really just message me to get you a soda when you are right next to me?**

 

**Shiro’s Parole Officer: yes.**

 

**#Princess: you are so lazy matt**

 

**Shay aka Slay: Allura why arent you in school today?**

 

**#Princess: im sick**

 

**Shay aka Slay: oh, feel better**

 

**Cuban Hottie: gtg DICKtator is coming**

 

**Emo Potato: who?**

 

**Pidgeon: Zarkon, hes a hall monitor**

 

**Sir Barfs-alot: hes terrible, he yells at you for breathing basically**

 

**Emo Potato: oh**

 

   He looked at the nickname tab and differentiated between everyone.

 

**Lance: Cuban Hottie**

**Pidge: Pidgeon**

**Shiro: Space Dad**

**Hunk: Sir Barfs-alot**

**Shay: Shay aka Slay**

**Matt: Shiro’s Parole Officer**

**Allura: #Princess**

**Keith: Emo Potato**

 

   ‘They are all pretty accurate.’ Keith chuckled to himself. He put his phone away and looked over at Hunk, who smiled at him. ‘Maybe I will like it here…’ 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another chapter finally done! It was late cause I was at Albany Comic Con on Sunday, where I cosplayed Lance, my sister did Keith, and my friend did Shiro. Also the chatroom nicknames are:
> 
> Lance: Cuban Hottie  
> Pidge: Pidgeon  
> Shiro: Space Dad  
> Hunk: Sir Barfs-alot  
> Shay: Shay aka Slay  
> Matt: Shiro’s Parole Officer  
> Allura: #Princess  
> Keith: Emo Potato


	4. Never Have I Ever

    Keith was in 9th period when he got a text from Lance saying to meet him outside after school ended. He went out after the final bell rang to see Lance, Shiro, and Hunk waiting for him in a black convertible, which must be Shiro’s. “Keith get in!” Lance yelled. “W-Why?” “Just come on!” Feeling a bit pressured he got in the car and they sped off. “Where are we going?” Hunk looked over at him. “You’ll see.” Shiro drove like a bat out of hell, he almost wanted to make him pull over cause he was stressing him out. The radio was blasting Toxic by Britney Spears as they rushed down the backroads. They turned onto a dirt road that was almost hidden. “Guys…?” “Chill I know where I’m going Keith.” Shiro yelled back to him over the loud music, which was now Crazy Kids by Ke$ha. ‘Shiro’s got an interesting music taste…’ “We’re here.” In the middle of the trees there was a little shack and a firepit. “He pulled over and turned off the car. “Welcome to our hangout Keith.” They got out and went inside; it did not look like you would expect on the inside, somehow they had got electricity so there was a mini fridge and comfy chairs and bean bags. In the middle was a table and a shelf with games and things. “Wow…” “I know right, Hunk hooked us up. And, check this out.” Lance opened the mini fridge to reveal a variety of alcohol. “Where did you get this…?” “Hunk’s parents own a liquor store so he snuck it out.” Shiro tossed Lance and Hunk a drink. “Want one Keith?” He thought for a minute before agreeing, he was already considered a rebel anyway. Shiro sat down in a bean bag and took a sip of his drink. “I have an idea, let's play never have I ever. Whoever runs out of beer last wins.” He smirked. “And the winner gets to choose how we initiate Keith into the group.” Everyone immediately agreed and Shiro went first. “Never have I ever puked on someone while trying to hook up with them.” Lance yelled at him. “YOU SINGLED ME OUT!” Lance took a sip of his drink while everyone laughed. “Ok Hunk’s turn.” “Ok...never have I ever considered moving because of the election.” Everyone drank immediately. “Why did I even ask.” “Hunk you’re so bad at questions.” Lance said. “It’s my turn so...never have I ever gone skinny dipping with the opposite sex.” Hunk and Lance drank. “You haven't Shiro?” Hunk said. “No, not with the opposite sex.” “And Keith hasn’t either but he doesn't seem like a wild guy.” Keith chuckled. “Yeah that's true, I mean this IS the first time I’ve actually drank so I don't think I'm really a crazy guy.” “Well soon you’re gonna, we are definitely crazy.” Lance exclaimed. “It’s your turn Keith.” Hunk said. “Ok um...never have I ever been in handcuffs for any reason.” Lance and Shiro drank. “Kinky.” Hunk said, wiggling his eyebrows. “Ok, my turn.” Shiro said quickly, blushing madly. “Never have I ever grabbed a random woman’s ass without permission.” Lance and Hunk drank. “It was an accident…” Hunk said before taking his turn. “Never have I ever been gay.” Lance, Shiro, and Keith drank. “Shiro?!” Lance exclaimed. “Pidge is genderfluid so that counts.” “Oooooh, how scandalous!” “Lance you’ve been gay?” Keith asked. “I should be asking you that, but yeah. I’m bisexual.” Lance replied. “Oh.”

 

    After awhile the game came to a conclusion with Keith winning, Lance being second. “Lance you get to choose the initiation cause he can’t choose for himself.” Shiro said. “Initiation…?” “You just gotta do the thing Lance says, it's how we accept new brethren.” Shiro explained. “Oh.” “I got it!” Lance yelled suddenly, startling everyone. “You must sneak into the school after dark and get the Playboy magazine in the DICKtator’s stash of confiscated stuff.” “Lance that's a suicide mission!” Hunk yelled. “Just accept the fact that you’re never getting your magazine back.” “No I’ll do it.” Keith said. “There's only a 10% chance of making it out alive.” Shiro said. “That’s what Lance chose so I have to do it.” Shiro put his hand on his shoulder. “Then it was nice knowing you.”

 

    When nightfall came they all snuck out and met up outside the school. “You sure you wanna do this Keith? He literally doesn't leave till like 11:00 pm because he lives right across the street, he's probably still there.” Lance said. “I’m sure.” Keith replied confidently, he desperately wanted to prove himself to them. “Well good luck.” Keith put on his mask and snuck in through an open window, the science lab. He was careful not to knock over anything as he navigated to the door. Keith looked before going out, the coast was clear; he looked in the security room to see Zarkon doing whatever he was doing. He waited a long time before Zarkon finally left, to use the bathroom he assumed, so he only had a little bit of time before he would be back. He rummaged through his desk drawers until he found the magazine. “Bingo.” Right as he was about to leave he heard he coming. He looked around in a panic and saw the gate to the air vent was loose; he quickly got in there, knowing it was his only option. ‘Now how do I get out of here…’ Keith crawled carefully through the vent, thankful that he was small. He looked down to see he could get down in what looked like a storage closet; he made a run for it, leaving through a side door. “Keith!” He saw Shiro and the others had pulled the car around. He jumped in and they sped off. “Oh my god Keith you made it.” Lance shouted, flinging an arm around him. “Dude, your like a legend now!” Hunk said. "I am...?" “Yeah!’ Lance exclaimed. “Nobody has ever made it out alive. You are defintely one of us now Keith, welcome to the squad!”

 

    They dropped of Keith at his house and after saying their goodbyes, drove off. Keith went inside to see Rachel waiting there. “Where have you been?!” “Oh hyeah I forgot to text you…I was with my new friends…” She immediately perked up. “You made some friends?’ “Yes.” She smiled. “Well I guess I will let it go this time but please tell me next time.” “Ok Rachel.” He went to his room and layed down after changing into his pajamas.

 

_     “Who was that boy.” “huh?” Keith looked up at Galra,who was looking at him intensely. “That boy you met on the bus.” “You mean Lance?” “Lance…” Galra sat in his chair, concentrating; after a minute or two, looked back at Keith. “I've decided that he will be mine.” “W-Wait what? You joking” “No.” “You’ve never cared about anyone, there's no way you all of a sudden care.” Galra over-dramatically gasped. “How insulting!” “Its true though.” He crossed his legs and continued what he was doing before he and Keith began talking. ‘I think I upset him.’ _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm surprised people are actually reading this lol I just was bored so I started writing this XD


	5. Important!

I am here to apologize for not updating in so long, I was going through family issues.  
My entire life I have been abused mentally, physically, and harassed sexually. I was doing self harm and having suicidal thoughts. I recently got out of this situation and have been doing much better for myself. Writing has always been something that made me happy, being able to tell a story and make people think, I love it.  
I will be continuing this story and I would love to hear your thoughts and ideas in the comments, enjoy the story!


	6. Popular Kids

   “How’s school going Keith?” Keith looked up from his work to see Rachel standing there, holding a tray with tea and sweets. “It’s going ok.” He responded, watching place the tray on the kitchen table and take a seat across from him. “Tea?” “Yes, thank you.” He reached out, taking a cookie and his cup of tea, two sugars —no cream, just the way he liked it. “I’m glad it’s going well for you, I was worried.” “It’s been almost two months, you’re still worrying?” She took a sip of her tea, leaving a bit of lipstick on the cup. “Well of course I am, I want to make sure your happy.” “I am.” He responded, fingers tracing the intricate pattern on the teacup. “Keith.” “Yes?” He looked up and met her gaze. She smiled and wiped the lipstick from the rim of her cup. “Well good.” They sat in silence for what seemed like an eternity. “You know if you ever need anything don’t hesitate to tell me.” Keith nodded, taking a bite of his cookie and littering the table’s surface with crumbs. Rachel smiled lightly before standing up and gathering up the teapot and heading into the kitchen. ‘She’s kind’ _ “She is, isn't she Keith.” _

_    Keith turned to face Galra, who was munching on some cookies of his own. “Yes, she is.” He responded with a flat voice, barely tolerating the ‘creature’ In front of him. “Why do you even care Galra?” He turned to face him in his chair, revealing his crumb covered front. “I don't,” Galra began, crossing his arms. “ I was simply pointing out the obvious, she seems to care about us a lot.” “Mhmm…” _

   The next day Keith woke up, rolling over to hit his alarm clock and silence the obnoxious sound it was emitting. “Ughhhhh.” He groaned, sitting up and rubbing the sleep from his eyes; 6:45 am, way too early in his opinion. He got up and put on a pair of black jeans, a Slipknot shirt, and his pair of converse. He smoothed his dark hair and went downstairs, grabbing an apple and running out the door to the bus stop; Lance was already there, zoning out on his phone, his brown hair shining in the early morning sun. “Morning.” Keith greeted, standing next to him. “Lance looked up from his phone, his blue eyes landing upon the tired ‘vampire’ in front of him. “Morning Keith.” “Did you do Iverson’s homework?” “Who do you think your talking to?” Lance chuckled. “Dude I’ll let you copy mine on the bus.” Keith nodded in thanks and the bus pulled up to the bus stop, creaking as it stopped; Keith was sure that bus would explode one of these days. He and Lance headed to their seats in the back of the bus, avoiding the miscellaneous bags blocking their path. ‘Isn’t this a fire hazard?’ Once they avoided the many obstacles, they sat down on the vinyl seats and pulled out their homework; Keith immediately thanked him and began copying down all the answers. “Dude you are a lifesaver.” “I know, I’m amazing.” He rolled his eyes and finished copying his homework, giving it back to him with a thank you, not long after they arrived at school and got off the bus to be met with a large crowd of people; he looked at Lance confused and got the attention of Allura who he recognized in the sea of students. “What’s going on?” Keith asked. “Lotor’s back!” “Who?” Lance visibly paled, smoothing his hair and straightening up. “Lance?” “LOTOR’S BACK?!” He screeched, startling Keith. “Wha-” He cut him off, grabbing his shoulders and spinning him to face him. “LOTOR DRULE! ONLY THE MOST GORGEOUS MOST PERFECT MOST POPULAR GUY IN THE WHOLE SCHOOL! “ “Yeah he was out of state for a modeling gig.” Allura added, hearts in her eyes. Keith looked at them, blank faced. “So…” “SO HE’S-” Lance was cut off by the mass of screaming fangirls as a black Ferrari pulled up to the curb. Upon stopping, the door opened to reveal a medium skinned man with long perfect white hair. He had dreamy dark blue-grey eyes and wore a leather jacket and blue jeans, giving off that typical bad-boy look. His eyes landed upon them and he made his way over. “Allura it’s been way too long!” “H-Hi Lotor.” She stammered. He took her hand, placing a soft kiss upon the top of it causing her to near-faint. “Oh? Who’s this?” Lotor said, looking at Keith. “I’m new, my name is Keith Kogane.” He seemed to brighten up. “Welcome Keith! I must formally apologize for the late welcome, My name is Lotor Drule it’s a pleasure to meet you.” “Likewise…” He smiled as four girls arrived at his side, Keith recognized some of them from his classes.

   The first girl was named Ezor, she had long orange hair tied back in a ponytail that reached her butt and flawless light skin, her most noticeable feature was her clear blue eyes; although they couldn't beat Lance’s eyes, they were definitely a close second. She wore a pastel blue skirt and a white crop top with a small alien in the top right corner, the look was completed with a pair of cute white pumps.

   Keith looked over at the other girl, Acxa; she was in his PE class. She had hair cut short and dyed a grayish-blue color, pale skin, dark eyes and wore a t-shirt, ripped up jeans, and black combat boots; she was very grunge in his opinion, she had this air about her that was very intimidating and off-putting.

   The next girl had dark skin, multi-colored hair pulled in two buns, and one blue eye and one green eye due to Heterocromia most likely; she wore yoga pants, an exercise shirt, and a pair of beat up red Nikes. Her name was Zethrid, she was an athletic star throughout the school and it was rumored that she could break you in half if you got in her way.

   The last girl was one Keith wasn't familiar with; she had medium skin with a beauty mark in the corner of her mouth; strands of brown hair peeked out from under her black Hijab and her light eyes staring forward. She wore jeans a purple shirt with a cat on it that looked like it was from the kids aisle in his opinion, and on her shoulder was a black service cat, confirming the fact that she was indeed blind. “That’s Narti,” Lance whispered in his ear, noticing his confusion. “She and Lotor have been together since Kindergarten. She doesn't speak much to anyone but their little group.” “Ah…” Lotor smiled, putting his hands in his pockets. “I hope we see each other around,  _ Adieu  _ Keith.” He winked at Allura before walking towards the school, his entourage in tow. Keith's life definitely just got even more interesting.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm back! I know we've all been waiting for Lotor so here he is.


	7. Beach Trip!

  Keith was sleeping soundly until he heard Rachel yell up for him to get up. Tiredly, he rolled over and checked his phone to see several messages from the group chat.

 

**< Voltron Squad>**

 

**[Members: Lance McClain, Katie/Pidge Holt, Takashi Shirogane, Hunk Garett, Shay Balmera, Matthew Holt, Allura Altea, Keith Kogane]**

 

***Cuban Hottie changed the group chat name to: Who’s Ready to get wet ayyyyyye ;)***

 

**Pidgeon: i have several questions**

 

**Pidgeon:<https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=zoMiYklHvjk>**

 

**Cuban Hottie: hey i’m excited**

 

**Emo Potato: whats going on?**

 

**Cuban Hottie: the beach trip!**

 

   Keith remembered about the school trip; the majority of the school had exceptional grades so the faculty proposed a beach trip, which was approved.

 

**Emo Potato: oh yeah i forgot**

 

**Cuban Hottie: really keith?!**

 

**#Princess: thx for waking me up with the spam**

 

**Cuban Hottie: allura! u ready for the beach trip?!**

 

**#Princess: obviously, it was an occasion that required shopping for a new swimsuit**

 

**Shay aka Slay: ooo classy**

 

**Pidgeon: morning shay**

 

**Shay aka Slay: sup**

 

**Cuban Hottie: cant wait for the trip**

 

**Shay aka Slay: i heard they r just gonna let us run free when we get there**

 

**Emo Potato: seriously?**

 

**Space Dad: yeah seriously**

 

**#Princess: how do U know shiro**

 

**Space Dad: cause i know the student council president, duh**

 

**#Princess: ok, thats valid**

 

   Keith got dressed and packed his stuff for the trip. “You excited for the beach Keith?” “Of course.” Rachel smiled and gave him his breakfast, eggs and bacon, which he scarfed down. “I’m heading out!” “It’s a bit early but ok have a good trip.” “Thanks Rachel.” Keith went out to the bus stop to see that Lance was out there early as well. “Excited?” He looked up. “Isn’t that obvious?” He and Lance had definitely gotten close, he felt strange around him. Not to mention Galra’s unhealthy obsession with the boy as well. “I haven't been to the beach in years.” Keith said. “Well it’s gonna be fun!” Lance exclaimed. He smiled softly. “I don’t doubt that.” They talked a bit before getting on the bus and heading into school. When they arrived they met up with the others in a certain corner of the cafeteria. “Sup heteros!” Hunk yelled as they approached. “The fuck did you just call me?” Hunk laughed and they sat down. “So we have decided seating arrangements.” Shiro said. “Hunk & Shay, Me & Matt, Pidge-” “I’m Katie today.” Katie cut in. “Ok, Katie & Allura, and Keith & Lance.” Keith could could could blushing slightly, he was gonna be next to Lance. When the bus arrived they all piled on and soon they were on their way to Great Island Common park/beach. Soon they arrived and went to the hotel after convincing the school to agree to let them stay together. “Keith you almost ready?” “Yeah, hold on.” Keith came out in his red swimsuit. Lance stood there in a blue one along with the others who were all wearing different colors. “Alright.” Shiro said. “Let’s go.”

   The boys headed to the beach, the sun shining down on them. When they found a nice spot to set up their stuff Shiro turned to address them. “Alright guys remember we need to try and stay toge-” “HELL YEAH!” Lance bolted to the water and just jumped right in, splashing around wildly. Shiro sighed. “Whatever just go.” They didn't have to be told twice, at that they ran and joined Lance in the water, except Keith. “Come on Keith!” Lance yelled. “I’m good.” He pouted and came over, scooping him up. “H-Hey!” Laughing, Lance jumped into the water with him. “Lance!” He was obviously quite irritated but after seeing Lance’s face twisted into a smile, laughing like a fool he couldn't help but forgive the big idiot. “We’re here!” They all looked up to see Shay, Pidge, and Allura. Keith could practically see the others drooling over the three of them in swimsuits, except for Matt who was trying not to look. “You guys look great.” Shiro said. “Oh why thank you Shiro.” Allura responded. Allura was sporting a pink bikini with white swirls, she went for a sexy approach while Shay and Katie were somewhat modest. Shay wore a plain blue one piece with light blue hearts on it; she was trying not to gain too much attention since she was dating Hunk. Katie wore a green yellow striped two piece with a shorts style bottom. Keith could feel himself becoming increasingly jealous due to Lance staring at them. “Well let's go!” Matt yelled, dragging Shiro to the water. “O-Ok.” He stammered, he wasn't really planning on swimming in the first place but Shiro was a huge pushover and everybody knew it. “They all played in the water, played volleyball on the beach, and built sand castles. Hours had passed and the sky seemed to be getting dark. “We should head back, it's getting late,” Shiro said.

   Later at the hotel they were all hanging out in the lobby. “Students.” “Mr. Coran!” Coran smiled. “I thought you would wanna know there's a bathhouse and nobody's in there right now.” “Oh hell yeah let's go!” They all went there and got in. “Come on Keith!” Keith stood near the entrance covering himself with a towel, he didn't know if he was comfortable with being naked with four other hot guys. “You don’t need to be embarrassed we’re all guys here.” Shiro said. “Yeah and we’re all cool with you being gay if that's what you're worried about.” Lance added, trying to help. “O-Ok…” Keith stammered, lowering the towel and getting in. They could hear the girls on the other side of the wall, talking up a storm. “Do girls always talk that much?” Matt asked.”Yuuup.” Hunk replied. “ Lance looked at Keith, turning red and trying not to look down. “You ok?” Keith asked, concerned. “Yeah I-I’m fine…” “I have an idea.” Shiro said, gaining the boys attention. “Let’s sneak out.” “Sneak out?” “Yes Keith, sneak out.” “Yasss.” Lance responded, up to the idea. “Ok then, tonight at 9:45pm. Don’t be late.”

   They all met up and snuck out of the hotel, Shiro leading them. “What are we gonna do?” Hunk said. “Let’s go around the town, you know to the part they banned.” Matt suggested boldly. “I don’t know…” “Come on Keith.” Lance said, giving him the puppy eyes. He sighed and agreed and they went on their way. Keith could see why they were banned from this area, it was shady and dirty; the kind of place you would expect to find a drug dealer or a prostitute. “Guys…this seems shady.” Hunk said, nervous. “Chill.” Shiro said.” “Hunk Keith and Matt stay here, me and Lance are going to buy some drinks.” Shiro and Lance went off to the corner store, leaving them there waiting. “Well looky here boss, a bunch of kids.” Several men came from a side road, surrounding them. “You’re on our turf.” A big man said threateningly. “I could kick your asses buuut-” He moved closer, tilting Keith’s chin up. “We could find a use for you since you are just so pretty.” Keith could feel himself losing control, ‘No Galra…!’ ‘ _We can take them down, you just need to let me take over Keith._ ’ ‘No!’ He grabbed his head and shut his eyes tight, ‘Please don’t let them see this…!’ “Hey!” The girls came out of nowhere. “Lookie here boss a bunch of girls.” “Why are you all here?!” Hunk yelled. “We heard you guys planning on sneaking out,” Shay said. “And we weren't gonna stay behind.” He let go of Keith, who was engrossed in his conversation with Galra, and went over to them. “Jackpot. Why don’t you girls be good and-” Allura immediately kicked him in the forbidden zone, smirking as he fell to his knees. “Bitch!” He yelled getting even more pissed off. “Get them!” The girls tried to run but they were surrounded. “We’re outnumbered…” Shay breathed out, trying to think of a way out of this situation. “You girls are fiesty, I like that.” Katie clicked her tongue and spit on the thugs shoe, earning her a slap across the face. “Tch, you stupid bitch.” He said grabbing her by the hair. “Get the car boys, bring these kiddies back to the base.” “That would be a huge impediment now wouldn't it?” They all spun around to see a figure with long fabulous white locks. “Lotor!” “ _Bonjour_ _Mademoiselle_ Allura, it seems you and your friend are in quite the predicament. Perhaps you would like my assistance?” As he said this his entourage came out of the shadow, smiling cockily. “More of you? That's fine, more for us.” The thug boss said, letting go of Katie; she fell to the ground as the thugs readied their weapons, excited for their next victim. “Girls, go at it.” Lotor said smoothly, starting a stopwatch. The thugs just laughed. “You think you ca-” He was cut off by a kick to the face, delivered by Ezor in her cute heels. He fell to the ground startling the other thugs. “BOSS!” The thug, assumed to be the boss’s right hand man, looked around in a panic before giving out orders. “CHARGE!!” The thugs all ran towards Lotor and his group, ready to kill. But they we way out of their league; even Narti, who’s blind, was defeating them with ease, hitting them with every ‘meow’ of her cat. Lotor just stood there, watching. “Damn they're too much for us, what do we do?!” one yelled, right before getting punched square in the face by an angry Zethrid. “Damnit!” The temporary thug boss muttered, grabbing the boss and throwing him over his shoulder. “Retreat!!” the thugs all fled in different directions, leaving Keith and everyone alone in the alleyway. The silence was interrupted by lotor stopping his stopwatch. “Three minutes, you guys were slower than usual.” “We apologize Lotor, we will do better next time!” Ezor immediately said, apologizing. “I know you will.” Lotor said, smiling. He then turned to Keith and his friends. “Are you all ok?” “Yes, thanks to you guys.” Matt said, helping Katie up. Lotor’s passi began treating any injuries, as they did so Shiro and Lance arrived. “We’re-Wait what happened?!” Shiro asked, obviously concerned. “Thugs.” Hunk replied, holding Shay’s hand. “Thugs?!” Lance yelled in shock. “Where are they?! I’ll fuck them up!” “Gone, thanks to them.” Matt replied. Lance turned to see his friends protectors and froze. “L-Lotor!” He chuckled and put a hand on his hip. “Next time you all should stay in the hotel.” Matt looked at him confused. “Why were you out here?” “Zethrid forgot her towel.” Acxa replied flatly, calling out her friend. “It’s a special towel!” Zethrid said defensively, a bit embarrassed. “We should get back before they come back.” Shiro said, everyone agreed and they went back to the hotel, making sure not to get caught on the way back in.

   “Keith, are you ok?” Lance asked, pulling him aside once they arrived at their room. “Yes...I’m ok.” He replied, looking down. “Are you sure? I heard you froze up…” “Yes I’m sure Lance” He responded, making sure to not let him worry any more than he already is. “Ok…” Lance said before backing off of the subject. “You can shower first if you want Keith.” He nodded and thanked him, grabbing his pajamas and heading into the bathroom. He turned the water on as warm as he could and set his PJs on the counter and climbed in, letting himself relax under the warm water. He replayed the night’s events in his head and sighed. ‘They almost found out how much of a monster I am…’ He heard Galra respond in the back of his head. ‘ _And is that a bad thing?_ ’

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Great Island Common is actually a place in New Hampshire cause that's were this story takes place. 
> 
> https://www.google.com/maps/place/Great+Island+Common/@43.0647122,-70.7134472,15z/data=!4m5!3m4!1s0x0:0xb89d52a0a81892df!8m2!3d43.0647122!4d-70.7134472
> 
> This park/beach is very important to my family so I decided to incorporate it in.


	8. Authors Note

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Important

[August 16th, 2018]

 

Hello readers. Unfortunately, I am discontinuing this fanfiction due to the state of the Voltron fandom.

I have never seen such a toxic fandom in all my years and It has gotten to the point of me being harassed on my social media for my views on the show.

I am sorry nobody got what ship they wanted, but the show is about war and people don't understand that anymore.

People are threatening and attacking the VLD team on social media and harassing one another as well.

Due to all this, I don't have the heart to finish this, I don't have the heart to enjoy the fandom's good contributions like all the wonderful art and such.

I will leave this up because of all the effort I put in, and I will still continue to enjoy the show, but I am stepping away from the fandom as a whole.

There may be a time in the future where I revisit this but for now, I'm leaving it as is.

I hope you enjoyed it and thank you for the support I got from each and every one of you.


End file.
